


Advent Calendar 2012

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 2012 Advent story collection.  There are stories, and a puzzle.  Enjoy!</p><p>Written by Starfleetdream, T'Sia, and Karracaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Calendar 2012

**ADVENT CALENDAR CHALLENGE 2012**

**DECEMBER 1**

**Terran Holiday Interlude**

By Starfleetdream

Author’s Note:  Here's my entry for Dec. 1.  It's an excerpt from "Gratified By Your Company" (I'm sorry it isn’t new; I'll have a new one later in the month), but I originally thought of it as an Advent Challenge fic.  The only problem was I thought of it in March, so I put it in GBYC.  It's short, but I hope you enjoy it. -- Starfleetdream

She had gone away for the Christmas holiday.   She had returned to the Boston area to spend it with a close friend from Harvard, she had told him.   While in previous years Sarek had welcomed the quiet that descended for a few days in San Francisco during the frenetic winter holiday season, this year he found it was proving a bit too subdued.  As he meditated on this unexpected assessment he discovered the source of his disquiet was, in fact, her absence.  He realized he looked forward to her daily presence, the sound of her laughter in the halls.  This was, of course, illogical, and he meditated further on that, although not wholly successfully – an uncharacteristic result for him.

Thus, on the morning of the 28th, still disquieted and now further irritated at his failure to eradicate the feeling, Sarek was contemplating visiting the embassy gym for a longer-than-usual session when he heard footsteps in the hall.  He recognized those footfalls immediately.

 He arose from his desk as soon as her face peeked around his door.  “Amanda.  It is agreeable to see you here."

 "Hi, and Merry Christmas."  She smiled, almost shyly.  "I came back a couple days early.  I had things to do and Marcia was busy with work…"

 "Indeed."  He tilted his head in inquiry. "Today is one of our usual lunch days.  You will join me?"

 "Of course.  I didn't want to miss it."

 The disquiet was gone.

 

END

 

**DECEMBER 2**

**Word Puzzle**

By T’Sia

The word puzzle can be found at:

<http://f1.grp.yahoofs.com/v1/gMy8UFhwatmSznFh-sJqaQ60bsNEYQpCX4GItQPW2GjK-r8wcwcUh_cT9LRFiLpjdnRdLalDDza-YxtpCrpA/Advent%20Calendar%202012/word_puzzle.jpg>

 

Clues for the word puzzle entries.

 

01\. First name of Spock's mother.

02\. Famous computer specialist in TOS

03\. Peaceful protectors of dilithium

04\. Name of Spock's pet (written with E)

05\. Amanda's profession

06\. Garth of ...

07\. Name of the ship that handed over Charlie x to the Enterprise

08\. Shuttle of the Enterprise

09\. This planet's people have green skin

10\. Lizzard species

11\. Spock's favourite game

12\. Amanda's favourite flowers (pl)

13\. Famous Vulcan ambassador

14\. Mute empath

15\. First name of Enterprises' navigator

16\. Last name of Kirk's love that had to die to save the life of

millions who should not die.

17\. Paradise planet with acid surface

18\. Little girl who became sick because she grew into a young woman.

19\. What is Dr. Ann Mullhall's area of expertise?

20\. First officer of the Enterprise

21\. Captain of the ship that was crippled by the attack of the doomsday

machine.

22\. Dohlman of Elas

23\. Last name of Enterprises' communication officer

24\. Kirk's son

25\. Home of the Rihannsu people

26\. Made Genesis a failure

27\. Famous federation vessel

28\. Kirk's home state

29\. Vulcan predator

30\. Kikr's opponent in Turnabout Intruder (Last name)

31\. Wife of Sargon

32\. Kirk's middle name

33\. Regent of Platonius

34\. Spock's first Captain (last name)

35\. Kirk's worst opponent

36\. Good soul of Enterprises' sick bay

37\. 'Mark of ...'

38\. The essence of the Vulcan soul

39\. ____ Enterprise

40\. Founder of the modern Vulcan philosophy

41\. Famous Vulcan institution of learning (abbreviated)

42\. Declined a sear in federation council

43\. Spock's love of 5000 years ago

44\. Name of Romulan sub commander

45\. Vulcan weapon

46\. Spock's protégé

 

The answers can be found at the end of this document.

**DECEMBER 3**

 

Information about the new Star Trek Movie

By T’Sia

 

Star Trek 'Into Darkness' Synopsis

<http://trekmovie.com/2012/11/26/breaking-official-synopsis-for-star-trek-into-darkness-revealed/>

 

 

and new today, the poster:

<http://trekmovie.com/2012/12/03/star-trek-into-darkness-poster-revealed/>

 

**DECEMBER 4**

**DECEMBER 5**

**DECEMBER 6**

 

New movie, first trailers online.  
  
<http://trekmovie.com/2012/12/05/watch-first-trailer-for-star-trek-into-darkness/>  
  
T'Sia

 

**DECEMBER 7**

<http://fav.me/d4i5d4y>  
  
-Caz

 

**DECEMBER 8**

Title:               Child Of Two Worlds  
Rating:           G  
Author:           T'Sia  
Summary:     Spock learns an important lesson.  
  
Disclaimer:   No money made with this. Not my universe.

 

Author's note: I promised a story for the Advent Calendar, but it took a bit longer. This is also not what I wanted to write, but a recent idea.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The snow crunched under Amanda's boots as she walked between her brother and her Vulcan husband. The bags in her hands grew heavy while they followed the street leading up to her parents' house. Her breath puffed from her mouth in white clouds while she tried to bear the weight of the shopping bags and keep up a light conversation with her brother. Sarek walked stoically beside her and did not look up when she stole a glance at him.  
  
She could not help but admire his patience. Two weeks of Christmas vacation, with her parents and the family of her brother, exposed to constant ruckus and some bickering of a human clan, topped by the icy surroundings of her parent's newly acquired mountain property. His meditation periods had slightly increased in length, but he had not even once lifted a brow at the piercing cries of her brother's kids or the constant chattering of her mother. He did not even comment on the lack of replicators in her parents house, a fact that forced them to go into town for grocery shopping eventually, or the fact that they had to take an old style ground car to do so, which kindly chose that trip to break down, which is why they have to transport the groceries uphill by foot now.  
  
A gentle smile came to her lips. No wonder he was such a good diplomat.  He deserved a prize for patience. Spock had been such an angel too. Not once did he question human behavior, a habit that had led to some uncomfortable situations during their last visit for he did not bother to query her or criticize another person's behavior in a private setting. This time he observed in silence - for her benefit.  
  
'My Vulcan men. Real troopers, the both of them,' she thought fondly.  
  
“... he can sled down on his butt and get it,” she heard her brother say when something touched her right hand. Surprised she looked at her husband. Vulcans did not hold hands - of course they didn't, she realized his intent. She felt a warm pulse from the marital bond and let Sarek take her bag and add it to the two he was already carrying. “Right, Amanda?”  
  
Her head whipped around to face her brother when she realized she was totally not listening to what he had said.  
  
“I said if dad wants that rotten truck back he can sled down on his butt and get it himself,” her brother repeated.  
  
Amanda could not help the chuckle she let out at the mental image, even though her brother's words in front of Sarek slightly embarrassed her, given that Vulcans honored their elders to such an extent. They wouldn't even think such undignified … her chuckle grew into unrestrained laughter when an image fluttered through her mind that was definitely not the product of her own thoughts.  
  
'Rebel!', she shot Sarek a thought and saw his eyebrow lift the fraction of an inch. He did not deny her accusation, though.  
  
When they came up to the house she could hear her brother's kids playing in the backyard, probably building a snowman, with her father helping and Spock watching from inside. She had finally stopped to feel sorry for him for seeming to be left out, understanding that he chose to remain inside because he wanted to, not because the others wouldn't let him participate. Some incidents at Spock's school on Vulcan had made her wary though and she doubted that her son spent all his free time alone voluntarily, but then maybe he did – for reasons she did not appreciate either.  She saw Sarek giving her a questioning look, probably sensing her unease, and she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind to be dealt with at the proper time.  
  
~*~  
  
“About time,” her mother exclaimed when they entered the kitchen to dispose of the shopping bags. “Your father was about to send out a search party.”  
  
“For his truck, he can,” Amanda's brother answered.  
  
Not keen on witnessing the following conversation Amanda slipped off into the living room. From there she had a look into the spacious backyard where she saw her father and her nephews playing in the snow. Spock was not with them, but he was also not in his favorite place on the broad windowsill to watch his cousins play outside. Her gaze wandered through the room and she spotted the carefully stacked boxes against a wall, beside them the undecorated Christmas tree, ready to be packed away for next year. She sighed despite herself. The season and this wonderful vacation was coming to its end – and she was not quite ready. The crackling of the fire in the open fireplace caught her attention and she followed the sound, mindful of her cold hands and eager to warm them close to the gentle burning cedar wood.  
  
When she rounded the corner she saw Spock kneeling in front of the fireplace. She smiled gently – he'd probably had the same idea she did and chose to enjoy the warmth of the fire against the colder human standard temperature of the room. 'Enjoyed?' a niggling mental voice taunted in her head. 'Appreciated would be the less emotional term,' it continued. She frowned lightly. 'No, he's my son, I'm sticking to the word enjoy,' she thought. Lately she had developed the curious tendency to debate with herself the reasons for Spock's behavior – down to vocabulary. It was annoying at times, but pleasing as well when she won against – herself. The thought made her smirk.  
  
She extended a hand to lay it on Spock's head when she approached, but then thought better of it. She sank to her knees beside him. He turned his head towards her, the flames of the fire reflecting in the perfect glossy black cap of his hair.  
  
“Greetings, Mother. Grandmother was concerned for your well being when you did not return in the time of my estimate.”  
  
“Your estimate?” Amanda queried.  
  
Spock nodded. “She asked for it,” he replied.  
  
“Oh, did she?”  
  
“Yes, she said 'I wonder how much longer this is going to take them' and I supplied the time frame, factoring in the number of items on the shopping list, the speed of the groundcar and the environmental conditions.” He frowned lightly. “Yet, you spent more time than calculated. There must have been an error in my computations.”  
  
Amanda bit her lip to keep from laughing and this time she did not stop herself when she lifted a hand and ruffled his hair. “No baby. I'm sure your calculations were fine, but you could not possibly factor in a broken car.”  
  
Spock nodded thoughtful. “That must be the reason,“ he agreed.  
  
“Did you pack away the Christmas decorations?”  
  
Spock nodded. “I proposed an improved sorting system for storage, but grandmother insisted I organize them the way I have now.”  
  
Amanda pursed her lips. “You know, the efficiency of her sorting system is of the kind that just she can see.“  
  
“This is not logical. I could...”  
  
“Spock – it's pointless. Believe me I tried. Just drop it.”  
  
To his merit Spock did not try to interpret her literally and 'dropped' the matter as she had asked.  
  
“Where did you put the decorations you made?”  
  
Spock's gaze flickered to the fireplace briefly and then he looked at her with a questioning gaze. “I dealt with them in a logical manner, of course.” Why was his mother asking?  
  
Amanda felt dread rise up in her when she had an inkling what had happened to the precious pieces Spock had hand made for her to put up in the family tree. “Spock? Where?” she asked again, hoping he would not confirm her suspicion. To her dismay, however he slowly turned his head to the fireplace. She followed his gaze and could make out the last glimmering traces of a wooden star, blackened by fire.  
  
“Oh no!” she exclaimed and picked up the fire hook. Carefully, she fished for the item, but it was already burned and fell away to ashes.  She laid down the fire hook and looked at her son, a crease of anger showing on her forehead. “Oh Spock, you shouldn't have done that! Did you not see how much Grandma and I liked them?”  
  
Spock was clearly puzzled by her behavior and opened his mouth to speak, but a deeper voice answered for him.  
  
“It is well, Spock. You were not in error.”  
  
They both turned and saw Sarek standing a few feet away.  
  
“But...” Amanda continued, only Sarek cut her off gently, but firmly.  
  
“My wife, we talked about this before,” he said and Amanda knew the discussion was at a halt for now, although his mental presence signalled his willingness to continue in private as a response to her emotional distress.  
  
She compressed her lips briefly, then looked back at her son. “All right.  Sorry honey, I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful you helped your grandmother, “ she said and hoped her smile would soften her former outburst. “Speaking of her, I'm sure she'd appreciate some help with stowing away the groceries. I'll go help her.” She got up quickly and left the room, before her smile faltered.  
  
Spock looked after her, still troubled. “Why is mother in distress, father? The pieces served out their logical purpose. They trained my creativity and fine motor skills in designing and creating them. They also fulfilled their purpose of pleasing her. They even exceeded their purpose by also pleasing grandmother and warming the house by transforming part of their physical structure to pure energy,” he explained.  
  
Sarek nodded, pleased but also a bit amused by his son's reasoning and the rather drastic consequences for the decorations. But what was done, is done. “This is true, son. But unlike Vulcans, Humans attach emotional value not only to living things but also to physical objects.“  
  
“That is not logical. I can make new decorations for her next year. They will even be finer in design and quality since my skills will improve further,” Spock argued.  
  
“Correct. However, Humans form a connection to the past through memories attached to objects made by individuals they are close to. The decorations had emotional value to her, because it was you who made them. Their quality is of secondary importance to her.”  
  
“Will she be distraught for long?” Spock asked, careful to keep his concern out of his voice.  
  
“Negative. Your mother will understand. Come now, we shall stow away the decoration boxes.”  
  
“Yes, Father,” Spock replied, but waited until his father had turned around before he put his hand into his pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Amanda paced their bedroom and wrung her hands. “I know Vulcans don't place value in material possessions, and that appreciating art focuses more on the process of creation and the skills acquired by it than by admiring the result. It is logical to find other purposes for the product, but burning them -  I'm sorry, it just caught me by surprise.”  
  
Sarek nodded in understanding. “While his choice was rather – radical – he did right in trying to find a new purpose for his creation.”  
  
Amanda snorted. “Yeah, but can you see T'Zehn burning her paintings or Snak smashing his ka'athyra for firewood?”  
  
Sarek even lifted both eyebrows this time. “I trust they find more suitable purposes for their creations. Spock probably tried to find the most efficient one. His logic is still that of a child.”  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're lucky he did not deem it appropriate to dispose of all decorations..." Amanda joked.  
  
"He would not touch what is not his," Sarek remarked.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't," Amanda answered, but her thoughts had already moved on. She stopped pacing and a glum expression crossed her features.  “I was too hard on him, wasn't I? I should apologize to him.” She turned to go to the door, but Sarek stood from the bed and blocked her way.  
  
“I explained it to him, Amanda. Further emotional displays would merely serve to strengthen his insecurity in this matter. I advise against it.  An apology would not be logical.”  
  
Amanda looked at her feet. “But he's also just a little boy who tried to do the right thing - and I snapped at him...”  
  
Sarek placed a finger under her chin and lifted it until she had to look him in the eyes. “Amanda, he may be just a boy, but he is our son. He understands.”  
  
Amanda took his hand and leaned her forehead against his chest. “I hope so,” she sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Spock waited until the sounds in the house had ceased before he got up and left his room. He padded over to the door leading to his parent’s room. He could see soft light glowing from under the wooden door, by the occasional flicker of it he deduced that it originated from a candle. He couldn't hear voices from inside either. That confirmed his assumption that his mother was asleep and his father in meditation. Carefully he opened the door, ready to retreat, but inside he found the situation as he had expected. He could see his father's back through the open door to the adjoining room. He was sitting in meditation pose, a candle before him serving as a replacement for the common fire pot Vulcans used for meditation. His father didn't stir so Spock entered the room further, approaching the bed where he could make out is mother's sleeping form.  She lay on her side facing away from him and he rounded the bed to glimpse her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep an even. Slowly he stepped closer and stopped beside her hand that lay outstretched above the covers.  
  
He lifted his arm and uncurled his fingers to reveal a small wooden star lying in the palm of his hand. It was the last of the decorations he had made for her. He had been about to add it to the fire when she had entered the room earlier this afternoon. First distractedly, and later caused by confusion, he had clutched it in his hand during their conversation. When his father had left to stow away the boxes he had decided not to add the item to the fire, even though he knew his behavior was inconsistent. He had debated with himself to go down to the fireplace and remedy his error during the evening, but he found he could not.  
  
His father had said that Humans attached emotions and memories to objects. An unfamiliar practice for Vulcans. With their eidetic memories they did not need physical memory triggers, but Humans seemed to use personal objects to connect them to their past. He therefore concluded that this little star in his hand connected his mother to him in a way that exceeded their daily life together.  He knew, yet did not understand fully the reason why, she suffered through the distance put between them by Vulcan tradition. He would not be a little boy for much longer. Maybe this item could connect her to his current self for years to come and lessen her pain.  
  
He glanced briefly at his father. Sarek would probably stay in meditation the whole night, so this could remain a secret between him and his mother. His decision made, he slipped the star under his mother's hand so that she would find it upon waking up. Satisfied with his decision, he slipped out quietly and returned to his room.  
  
Sarek got up smoothly after his son left the room and approached his sleeping wife. In the flickering firelight he could see the edge of a wooden star peeking out from beneath her hand.  
  
Fascinating. A unique way of balancing Human and Vulcan traditions.  Truly a child of two worlds.  
  
THE END

**DECEMBER 9**

Title: Last Christmas  
  
Author: Starfleetdream  
  
Fandom:  Star Trek TOS  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit  
  
A/N:  Takes place after "Gratified By Your Company," but you don't need to have read that to follow this.  This is a small sneak preview, of sorts, for the sequel…  
  
 **Last Christmas  
**  
Amanda stared out the window at the snow-covered Geneva landscape.  They were here to attend a holiday party at the Earth President's residence, and it was beautiful, the weather and the old-fashioned Christmas decorations bringing back fond childhood memories of Christmases past.  Even though the event was largely a political one, as these diplomatic gatherings always were, for the Humans in attendance it also served as an added excuse to be festive.  
  
The president's staff had gone out of its way to deck every surface, it seemed, with Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa finery.  There were also tributes to Diwali, now past, as well as Chinese New Year, yet to come. Evergreen garlands were strung in abundance, mistletoe hung slyly in certain doorways, and replicas of the many incarnations of Santa Claus were everywhere.  
  
She had been enjoying the taste of actual winter weather as well as the celebratory cheer when she realized with a start that this was going to be the last holiday season that she would be celebrating as such, possibly for quite a while.   The thought put a damper on her festive spirits.  "Excuse me," she had murmured to her companions before slipping away from the sounds of Christmas music, tinkling glasses, and laughing Humans and humanoids alike.  
  
Now, staring out at the gently falling snow and at the colored lights that lit up the estate, Amanda sighed wistfully.   T'Pau had summoned Sarek back to Vulcan so soon.  Why?  It seemed as though they had only just begun their married lives here on Earth – finally free (for the most part) of a scandal-mongering press, protesters and terrorists.   They were just settling in with some sense of normalcy (whatever that was, for them), and now they'd been told they must uproot it all almost immediately and start over again, on Vulcan.  
  
It wasn't that Amanda didn't wish to live on Vulcan.  She did, very much so, and she knew Sarek would have new responsibilities there.  This move was just much earlier than expected, and with less time to adjust to leaving what had been her home for her entire life.  
   
Fingers reaching out to touch the chilled window glass, she sighed again.  Maybe there would never be a time when she would feel completely ready.  But then, Sarek has lived away from his home for how many decades?  
  
Then she heard the slight rustle behind her, and before she could even turn she felt his presence beside her, his mind reaching for hers. Sarek had extricated himself from his diplomatic duties of the moment and had come looking for her.  Somehow, he always knew the right times to appear.  
  
"Are you well, Aduna?" he asked quietly.  A pause, then, "You are troubled."  
  
Amanda shook her head, embarrassed.  "No, I—" She started, then looked up into his discerning stare.  "It's just, I'm going to miss all of this."  
  
"It is not logical to maintain such emotional attachments," he chided.  "But it is quite… understandable."  
  
Amanda looked at her Vulcan spouse askance, unsure of whether he was teasing her or not.  Then his expression took on a more serious cast and he spoke again.  He had heard what she had left unspoken.  
  
"My wife, I will not deny that I… anticipate our arrival on Vulcan.  However, I also am aware that this move is not insignificant for you."  He paused, and then slowly added,  "If it is too much, we can make alternative arrangements."  
  
Amanda's eyes widened at his unexpected statement.  "But Council members always reside on Vulcan.  It's tradition."  Her expression revealed her confusion.  She knew how much he valued the traditions of his people.  
  
"It is tradition," he replied softly.  "Nevertheless," he explained, "there have been occasions when I have found it necessary to forego tradition, when the reasons for doing so are… compelling."  She knew he was referring to their bonding, and she gave him a tender smile.  His voice became deeper, huskier.  "Your happiness, my wife, is… another compelling reason."  
  
Amanda gazed at Sarek's olive-tinted features, so similar and yet so different from her own, admiring his dark hair, those elegant ears, and penetrating eyes, beautiful yet alien.  Shouldn't her instincts have told her to choose a man of her own kind, one more like herself?  Just as her instincts were telling her now to feel nervous about leaving her home planet behind?  
  
No.  In the essence of who we really are, there is no one who is a better match for me.  Regardless of the packaging and all that comes with it.  I will follow him anywhere.  
  
She stepped closer to him, closer than Vulcan protocol would find appropriate, but he allowed it.  "I love you," she whispered, silently wishing to feel the comfort of his tall, solid frame, but knowing that less would have to suffice, for now.  
  
"You honor me," he replied solemnly.  
  
He raised his hand, and Amanda lifted her two fingers to meet his in the oz'hesta.  To her surprise, she felt his other hand reach around her waist and pull her toward him.  The air in the secluded alcove reverberated with his deep voice.  "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Aduna."  
  
Just briefly, she laid her head on his chest.  /We can make our own holiday traditions./  
  
/Indeed, we shall./  
  
THE END

 

**DECEMBER 10**

**DECEMBER 11**

**DECEMBER 12**

**DECEMBER 13**

**DECEMBER 14**

Here's another fic for Advent.  It's not officially a holiday topic, although there is a gift involved.  Text between *'s represents a character's internal thoughts, since the italics don't seem to come out. The usual disclaimer.  Rated G. -- starfleetdream  
  
  
" **Sartorial Intuition** "  
  
Amanda stared into the stateroom's mirror with frustration, shifting her position in an attempt to see her entire outfit.  Apparently the Surak's outfitters had not deemed a full-length mirror to be a logical requirement.   She wouldn't have cared, really, except she found herself plagued with self-doubt as the ship now orbited Vulcan and shortly she and Sarek would beam down for a meeting with T'Pau.

  
T'Pau.  Ruler of all Vulcan.  Matriarch of Sarek's clan.

  
Normally Amanda wasn't intimidated by authority in the least, but this woman was not merely an authority figure.  Worse yet, she was Sarek's mother.  For the sake of Sarek's and her future life together, Amanda desperately wanted to make a good impression.  There would be time enough later to learn the intricacies of her new family relationships, but for now she wanted to do everything she could to start things off on the right foot.  
  
She mentally reviewed all she knew of Vulcan protocol, especially that related to formal occasions such as this. *I'm a quick study,* she reminded herself, *and I know what to do and what to say.*  How she was dressed, though, was the issue.  When she had packed – just a few days ago although now it seemed like months – she had thought a conservative Human outfit would be appropriate.  After all, she was Human, so the idea had seemed logical at the time.  
  
Now, however, with more knowledge of what was in store and in the immediacy of the situation, Amanda was rapidly reconsidering that decision.  She was Human, yes, but showing up in the Matriarch's offices in Terran garb might be pushing it, she sensed, possibly appearing disrespecting of T'Pau's office or unaccepting of her new husband's culture.  Not that she had a choice at the moment. *Should have thought this through, Grayson,* she upbraided herself.  Outwardly, she sighed.  
  
ooo  
  
Sarek returned from conferring with the captain to find his wife contorting herself before the cabin's mirror, frowning.  Then she sighed unhappily.  He strode to her side.  
  
"What troubles you, my wife?" he asked, peering into the mirror himself as if to see the problem.  
  
Amanda turned to him, her brow furrowed.  "It's probably silly, Sarek.  I thought this" – she fingered the folds of her skirt – "would be just fine for meeting with T'Pau.  Now, I'm not so sure.  It's just intuition, but I don't think I should meet her like this."  
  
Sarek gazed at her, considering for a moment.  He tilted his head.  "I do not understand this Human concept, intuition."  
  
Amanda shook her head with a wry smile.  "Sometimes we just… know something.  It's a feeling.  And it's very often correct."  
  
"Perhaps your mind has simply reasoned through an issue, and has arrived at a logical conclusion," he offered.  
  
She shook her head again, stubbornly, and laughed.  "Nope!"  
  
Sarek merely raised a brow momentarily.  Then his face became more solemn, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  "Aduna, your `intuition' in this case may be correct.  However, never doubt that I chose you to be my bondmate because of who you are, all parts of you.  I celebrate our diversity.  I would never desire that you somehow become Vulcan, even if that were possible.   And if T'Pau" – now his eyes flashed – "cannot appreciate that diversity as well, then she would benefit herself by reviewing Surak's disciplines."  
  
Amanda turned and laid a hand on his cheek, charmed by his protective posture.  "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"Indeed I do," he answered blandly, but Amanda had already learned not to be annoyed by his impassive phrasing.  She could feel his warmth for her through their bond.  
  
"Nevertheless," he continued, stepping to a small cabinet and pulling out a wrapped package, "I have considered that there may be occasions when you may be more comfortable in Vulcan garb."  He held the package out to her with the tiniest bit of hesitation, as if it were an offering that he feared inadequate.  
  
"I took the liberty of having this made," he began softly.  "If you do not prefer it, I will take no offense."  
  
Amanda marveled at her husband, who could with utmost confidence negotiate ground-breaking treaties of interplanetary import, and yet who could also reveal an almost boyish tentativeness around her, as if she were some exotic, alien creature.  *Well, I guess I am, to him.  Or maybe it's just because I'm a woman and he's a man,* she thought to herself.  
  
She smiled up at him, taking the package.  "My husband, I already `prefer' it, because it's from you, and I don't even know what it is yet.  What is it?"  
  
The corners of Sarek's mouth twitched upward slightly.  "Most illogical, my wife.  I suggest you open it."  
  
Amanda complied, her eyes widening at the sumptuous folds of fabric revealed within.   It was a Vulcan woman's robe, and it was exquisite.  The cloth was luxurious, light and airy, in a deep blue that complemented her eyes.  It possessed a subtle iridescence that appeared to shift gently as the garment moved.  Intricate embroidery highlighted its surface, and it looked to be sized just for her.  
  
"Oh Sarek, it's beautiful!"  
  
"I am gratified that it pleases you, my wife," Sarek returned.  "I selected one of the more lightweight fabrics for you, given your environmental preferences."  His face was impassive as usual, but Amanda could tell he was pleased.  
  
He continued,  "As I have stated, it is not necessary that you wear it to meet the Matriarch, but I wanted to provide you with the option should you prefer to do so."  
  
"Of course I'll wear it, Sarek.  This is perfect!  Now shoo – let me change," Amanda admonished him.  Sarek raised a brow – it was not as if he hadn't seen his wife undressed – but he retreated from the bedroom nonetheless.  
  
A few moments later she reappeared.  "Well, what do you think?" she asked.  
  
Had Sarek's control been less he would have visibly caught his breath.  "It is… most pleasing," he managed.  Seeing her in the traditional dress of his people moved him inexplicably.  *You are beautiful, my wife.*  
  
"I appreciate your sartorial acumen, my husband.  Thank you for this gift," Amanda said, coming forward to lay her head against his chest.  
  
"And I appreciate your intuition, my wife," he replied.  He rested his chin on top of her head.  *IDIC, indeed.*  
  
They remained that way for the next few minutes, content, until it was time to disembark.  
  
END

 

**DECEMBER 15**

**DECEMBER 16**

**DECEMBER 17**

**DECEMBER 18**

**DECEMBER 19**

**DECEMBER 20**

Dressed and Undressed

Author: Starfleetdream  
Series: TOS  
Codes: Sa/Am  
Rating: [PG]  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit  
Feedback: Yes, please  
Summary: Sarek experiences concern about Amanda’s attire  
  
 **Dressed and Undressed**

 **  
**She was wearing a short skirt and a shimmery top, brightly coloured tights covering her legs. Sarek was… perturbed. He had certainly seen more exotic or revealing female dress in his travels and even here on Earth, but he could not deny the effect of what he saw.

  
“You are wearing that… ensemble to the event hosted by your friends?” he inquired, taking care to ensure that his tone remained neutral.

  
“This is what one wears to a club, after all, Sarek,” Amanda said lightly. When he did not respond, she turned toward him. “What’s wrong?”

  
He took a breath. “Your attire is not entirely in keeping with your role as wife of the Vulcan ambassador, Amanda.”

  
Amanda blinked. “What?”

  
“Your attire is—”

  
“I heard you,” she cut him off, exasperated.

  
Now it was his turn to be puzzled. “Then why did you ask--?”

  
“Sarek, I’m meeting some friends in a…” she searched for a description, “a place for recreation, parties. For me to show up in something more… formal just wouldn’t be right.”

  
He regarded her with a look that she was sure indicated scepticism. “Besides,” she added, “it’s not as if this is all that different from other things you’ve seen me wear.”

  
“Yes, I am well aware.” Sarek’s mind quickly thought back to the very first time he had seen Amanda – Dr. Grayson – in what she would describe as “party attire.”

  
ooo

  
It had been mid-December. He had just been reflecting on a particularly interesting conversation he had had with her about similarities and differences in humanoid seasonal celebratory rituals, when suddenly she had appeared with a group of colleagues. They appeared to be leaving the embassy as a group when his eyes caught hers and she stopped to greet him. She and her co-workers were on their way to the Federation Linguistics Association’s holiday party, she informed him – (Sarek had wondered why the Federation’s linguists had a need to celebrate Terran winter holidays) – and that was the reason for the group’s “festive” attire, as she had called it.

  
He hadn’t noticed the others’ dress, but he did notice hers. She wore a pair of slim dark trousers and a matching short jacket – these were not unusual – but covering her midriff underneath the jacket was a bright red top in a soft fabric trimmed along the top with a white, fur-like material, which appeared to leave her shoulders quite bare. He could not verify this fact because of the presence of the jacket, although he was… curious.

  
Noticing his gaze, she indicated her clothes and the bright red, pointed hat she was holding. “I’m supposed to be one of Santa’s— er, never mind. It’s for the party.” She blushed then, and Sarek watched with fascination as pink color suffused her face.

  
Before he could engage her further, her colleagues drew her attention away. “Yes, I’m coming with you!” she had called after them, laughing, before turning back to him apologetically. “I’m sorry I have to go, Sarek. Perhaps lunch tomorrow?”

  
As he watched her leave, he was struck with the impression that he was missing something important. The lunches and educational outings they shared were enlightening and, he even dared to admit, pleasant, but he found he desired more. What would it be like to attend one of these Human celebrations with her? While he was still wondering precisely why he desired this, his mind quickly supplied him with a means to address it. He was to attend the Earth Embassy’s New Year’s celebration in a few weeks’ time; he would invite Amanda as his guest.

  
When the date for the event arrived, he found he was further confounded by Amanda’s dress. She met him in a short dress (very short, he thought) that left her legs bare. The effect was quite distracting, and the style of dress a sufficient departure from what she usually wore that he ventured to inquire about it (without, of course, revealing its distracting effect on him).

  
“Your attire is different this evening, Amanda.”

  
“Why, yes, this is, uh, a cocktail dress. The invitation did specify ‘cocktail dress,’ am I right?”

  
Why has her face flushed pink at this moment? “Indeed. However, I do not fully comprehend. In my experience, my usual diplomatic garb has been considered appropriate. Is there some particular garment Humans require to consume alcoholic beverages?” And how do bare legs assist in this stated purpose of consuming “cocktails”?

  
Amanda laughed. “No, but I can see how you might get that impression. It’s just an expression to indicate a certain style of dress. But,” she added, looking him over, “your attire is definitely appropriate.” She had smiled warmly at him then, and he had felt an illogical stab of pleasure – why should he be pleased that she approved?

  
He continued to notice unusual things once they arrived at the event. He noted other females wearing a similar style of clothing as his guest but they did not have the same effect on him. Indeed, only his colleague’s choice of attire seemed to be causing this problem. Only Dr. Grayson… Amanda. He noticed how her dress moved on her body while she danced— with others. He also noticed Ambassador Singh noticing her, and he definitely noticed his own reaction to that realization.

  
His thoughts surprised him; they bordered on the improper. Reminding himself again that physical stimuli simply needed to be controlled, he was finally able to push the distracting thoughts aside, due to the strength of his control and to the fact that he was finally able to obtain some time alone with her out on the patio-- for conversation, of course. That is, until midnight struck and they were surrounded by Human couples kissing and his thoughts wandered again…

  
He meditated for an extra long time that night.

  
In spite of the unexpected challenges the evening had presented, Sarek decided to invite Amanda to other diplomatic events. There were many logical reasons for doing so.  
  
Before the next, she had asked him about the requisite dress again. “Cocktail or formal?” At his quizzical expression, she explained that “formal” usually indicated floor length dresses for women. He had responded, “floor length” quickly, thinking that he would successfully avoid the unwelcome stimuli that had resulted from her previous choice of apparel.

  
On the evening of the second appointed event Sarek discovered that he had again miscalculated with respect to Dr. Grayson’s appearance. Her outfit did indeed extend to the floor, but to his dismay, when she removed her short coat, her shoulders were completely bare.

  
The entire dress stopped just above her breasts, suspended there somehow, exposing her shoulders, her neck, and upper back. The technology to accomplish this was surely not particularly advanced, but he found himself musing on its likely workings and potential failure points as if it were a component to a new warp drive engine. (He had even started to calculate the risk of it falling off before he stopped himself). The dress drew his attention to those bared parts of her, and to the slender, elegant (and curved…) column that was her body. He attempted to avert his gaze from her bare skin only to discover instead the effect the dress had on her hips…

  
And yet, when he observed the effect of similar dress worn by others, it was clear that it was only Amanda he noticed in this way. Curious. The experience was unexpectedly… pleasurable. Finally, unable to divert his attention, he accepted the logic of acknowledging that which was. It couldn’t be so illogical to appreciate what he saw, from an aesthetic point of view, of course. It was nothing that more meditation wouldn’t address.

 

That had been eleven point four two months ago. Now, observing his wife, Sarek had no problem appreciating her beauty. However, taking in the alluring form of his wife, he could not believe that all the males on this world could be so unobservant as not to notice her as he did. He did not like that idea at all.  
“Sarek?” Amanda was peering at him, a slight frown marring her forehead. “Are you… bothered by what I’m wearing?”

  
“To be ‘bothered’ implies a Human emotion, Amanda. I am merely thinking of your comfort and safety. I would not wish you to be harassed.”

  
Amanda’s eyes narrowed slightly in that way they did when she was about to make some uncomfortably perceptive observation about him. “Right,” she murmured.

  
Just as he thought he would escape from a too-telling assessment, she asked, “Have you always had this… concern, my husband?”

  
Sarek knew the answer to her question was, in fact, a resounding yes, but he was also aware that the expression of such possessiveness was offensive to most Humans. Another incomprehensible fact. Nonetheless, he did not wish to upset his wife.

  
“‘Always’ is quite an imprecise term, my wife. I believe,” he added, diplomatically changing the subject, “that it is time for your celebration to begin. What did you call it?”

  
“A belated bachelorette party,” Amanda supplied with a smile as they began walking down to the flitter that would take her there.

  
At least the name suggests there will only be females in attendance, he thought.

  
“I won’t be late,” she offered, sensing his disquiet once again.

  
“Indeed, I shall await your return.”

  
“Sure you don’t want to stop by – for just one dance?”

  
He drew back, perturbed enough again to let it show. “You will be dancing?”

  
“Just with my girlfriends, silly. Since you won’t be there.” Amanda gave him a pout.

  
Sarek allowed one corner of his mouth to upturn just slightly as he brushed her fingers with two of his. “I will dance with you, later…” he murmured, his voice low, as he watched her blush again.

  
She was his. And he was hers. He knew she knew that. He solidified the oz’hesta further and silently relaxed into the comfort, the rightness, of the touch of their minds. He could give her these few hours – or so he hoped.

  
“I love you,” she whispered. She squeezed his fingers affectionately, then slipped into the flitter. He nodded gravely, his outward presence impassive as always.

  
His perfect time sense began painfully counting the seconds until she returned.  
  
THE END

**DECEMBER 21**

**DECEMBER 22**

**DECEMBER 23**

**DECEMBER 24**

**DECEMBER 25**

 

 

 

 

Answers to the Word Puzzle.

01\. Amanda - First name of Spock's mother.  
02\. Daystrom - Famous computer specialist in TOS  
03\. Halkans - Peaceful protectors of dilithium  
04\. Eychaya - Name of Spock's pet (written with E)  
05\. Teacher - Amanda's profession  
06\. Izar - Garth of ...  
07\. Antares - Name of the ship that handed over Charlie x to the Enterprise  
08\. Galileo - Shuttle of the Enterprise  
09\. Orion - This planet's people have green skin  
10\. Gorn - Lizzard species  
11\. Chess - Spock's favourite game  
12\. Roses - Amanda's favourite flowers (pl)  
13\. Sarek - Famous Vulcan Ambassador  
14\. Gem - Mute Empath  
15\. Hikaru - First name of Enterprises' navigator  
16\. Keeler - Last name of Kirk's love that had to die to save the life  
of millions who should not die.  
17\. Eden - Paradise planet with acid surface  
18\. Miri - Little girl who became sick because she grew into a young woman.  
19\. Astrobiology - What is Dr. Ann Mullhall's area of expertise?  
20\. Spock - First officer of the Enterprise  
21\. Decker - Captain of the ship that was crippled by the attack of the  
doomsday machine.  
22\. Elaan - Dohlman of Elas  
23\. Uhura - Last name of Enterprises' communication officer  
24\. David - Kirk's son  
25\. Romulus - Home of the Rihannsu people  
26\. Protomatter - Made Genesis a failure  
27\. Enterprise - Famous federation vessel  
28\. Iowa - Kirk's home state  
29\. Lematya - Vulcan predator  
30\. Lester - Kirk's opponent in Turnabout Intruder (Last name)  
31\. Thalassa - Wife of Sargon  
32\. Tiberius - Kirk's middle name  
33\. Parmen - Regent of Platonius  
34\. Pike - Spock's first Captain (last name)  
35\. Khan - Kirk's worst opponent  
36\. Chapel - Good soul of Enterprises' sick bay  
37\. Gideon - 'Mark of ...'  
38\. Katra - The essence of the Vulcan soul  
39\. USS... Enterprise  
40\. Surak - Founder of the modern Vulcan philosophy  
41\. VSA - Famous Vulcan institution of learning (abbreviated)  
42\. TPau - Declined a seat in federation council  
43\. Zarabeth - Spock's love of 5000 years ago  
44\. Tal - Name of a Romulan sub commander  
45\. Lirpa - Vulcan weapon  
46\. Saavik - Spock's protégé


End file.
